Toatals story
by feather1
Summary: ever wonder what happened to total before he met the flock? well find out... sorry suck at summerys the story is better P.S Please Reveiw! Flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Plane attack

"Ugh", I moaned, I had so much work that needed to be done before I left France that it was unimaginable. "Sir your plane to Beijing arrives at 12:30"The intern announced, looking over her computer. I turned to look at the clock, 12:15. Crap. "Okay, tell he pilot to go and get himself some coffee or something cause I still have to finish excavating paperwork mountain. Oh and while you're at it grab me a cappuccino or something with a lot of caffeine, I'm beat" "Unfortunately I can't do that sir" "Dang it," I said fairly loudly, making the intern jump. I slapped the file I was working on onto the desk I was using, guess that historian wouldn't have much to present to the owner of the Loove next Thursday. I'd email him my apologies later on the plane, right now I had to get going, the run way was on the other side of the building.

It took me forever to get to the runway and when I finally arrived the pilot was really mad at me, although when I handed him a 20 his face brightened considerably. My colleges had already taken seats and were sipping martinis. Quickly I choose a seat on an empty loveseat and ordered the most caffeinated beverage I could think of.

Ten minutes into the flight the caffeine finally kicked in and I was wide awake when there was a lot of banging. I had no idea what it was nor could I tell where the heck it was coming from, it seemed to be all around me and my colleges started to panic. Half a second later somebody cut the lights or somthin and several small blinking red emergency lights came on that I never would normally have noticed. With alarms now ringing in my ears I was sort of starting to freak too, but I managed to do the most sensible thing I could think of, I miraculously found my way to the cock pit.

Inside I found the pilot dead on the floor and in took me a moment to realize that all the red ink on the carpet was actually blood. Someone was in the pilots chair but I didn't get a good look at him until he turned around. What I saw really scared me. The guy had course hair covering his body and a long snout plus, if that wasn't enough for you he had two long canines and a whole mouthful of big razor sharp teeth. And I thought Werewolves didn't exist! This was crazy! I fiddled with my thoughts for a moment before it attacked with inhuman speed, cutting open my side. The wound wasn't deep but it hurt! I grabbed a crowbar and whacked the Whatever-it-was upside the head. My plan would have worked if I hadn't under estimated the crowbars weight and lost my balance. The thing grabbed it and instead of me banging it, it swung the weapon around and hit my head. I felt like I'd had my skull bashed in, which I very well might have, after that everything went black.


	2. Fur, paws and a tail

Chapter 2 Paws, a tail and shaggy black fur

I woke up in a small cage and couldn't remember anything, and I mean nothing, I figured something had happened for me to get here but as far as my memory went this was the first moment of my life. looked down, the four paws I had felt perfectly natural but somewhere deep in the back of my mind I felt like they weren't there before, same with the shaggy black fur and short stubby tail.

A short while later a man in a white lab coat grabbed me out of my cage. He carried me to a very big white room with a whole bunch of walls. There was another white lab coat guy sitting at a computer looking at it intently. The human carrying me put me down in front of a break between two walls, telling me to find my way to the other side. It would have been easy enough except for the fact that when I went through I there were three hallways sort of branching of in all different directions. I chose one at random and went on walking aimlessly around, randomly picking hallways for a couple of hours before I found the exit. Once I got out there were several white lab coat guys waiting for me. One picked me up and brought me back through the maze out the door. He was walking down endless white walled hallways when I couldn't stand it anymore, "Where the heck are we going?" I asked anything but politely. He stared at me with wide, astonished eyes. Guess this was a no talking zone or something. The lab coat guy walked even faster, hurrying down a couple more hallways and then into a big conference room.

The room was small and white with one long table. There were three men there waiting, by the looks on their faces they had been sitting awhile. Also, they were wearing suits, which was either very good news or very bad. I was about to demand a lawyer but before I could the man closest to me stood up and started walking towards me until we were face to face. "Blink twice if you can understand me"

"Ugh, I can understand you just fine, and can I have a glass of water?" another guy in a suit, the oldest (I'll just call him oldie from now on) started muttering about unexpected side effects. Meanwhile the guy talking to me (hmmm… I'll call him Steve) looked at me very seriously and, to my disappointment said "no, you may not, this is serious"

"For goodness sake what is so serious that I can't have a glass of water?!"

"We have a mission for you, although we need to run some tests to see if you are intelligent enough."

"Umm… Sir" intercepted Oldie (I really like that name) "This is the only experiment capable of the job Sir" Steve sighed


End file.
